En quête de cadeau
by Precieuse
Summary: La veillée de Noël chez Kou et Shouta.


**"Kisa-san, tu es vraiment mignon !" **

Je sentais mes joues prendre une température un peu trop élevée et je baissai les yeux vers le sol. Mes jambes se balançaient ça et là au dessus du sol, j'étais assis sur la table de ma salle à manger et mon petit ami était aux anges. Il était debout en face de moi et me fixait avec des yeux émerveillés et incroyablement amoureux.  
>Je détestais lorsqu'il me comparait à un enfant alors que j'étais bien plus âgé que lui.<p>

~

Quelques instants plus tôt.

Je sortis enfin d'une longue journée de travail, après avoir dû courir après une auteur dont les planches avaient une semaine de retard et après avoir dû préparer les futures festivités concernant les fêtes de fin d'année. J'étais lessivé, j'arrivais à peine à marcher en direction du lieu de travail de mon petit ami.  
>Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver au moins pour le soir de Noël, ce qui me rendait tout nerveux. Ce n'était pas une soirée normale entre amoureux et puis c'était aussi un des seuls moments que nous pourrions passer ensemble. En effet, avec l'emploi du temps hyper chargé que j'avais et les projets qu'il devait assumer nous avions peu de temps libre en face de nous. J'avais le chic pour m'en faire pour rien mais là, je me mettais une pression supplémentaire, refusant de le voir triste.<p>

J'arrivai enfin en face du magasin où il travaillait, puis ne pus QUE le remarquer. Depuis le temps j'avais acquis une terrifiant capacité à le reconnaître de loin et à capter son aura de "Prince" à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cependant, ce soir, ma capacité n'eut pas le temps de s'activer, ni la peine.  
>Un magnifique être portait une tenue de Père Noël, constituée d'un pantalon rouge et d'une veste aussi rouge que le bas. La veste s'ouvrait sur une chemise immaculée boutonnée qu'à moitié ce qui laissait le loisir aux jeunes filles (et à moi aussi) de pouvoir admirer le haut de son beau torse musclé. Un collier avec un pendentif en forme de cadeau pendait entre ses pectoraux et j'avalai ma salive. Depuis quand le Père Noël pouvait draguer les jeunes femmes ?<br>Yukina n'avait pas mis de barbe blanche mais portait un joli chapeau couleur de feu sur la tête. Le tout souligné par son habituel sourire commercial, celui qu'il offrait à ses clientes; le tombeur naturel.  
>Je ne pus détourner les yeux du spectacle que m'offrait le magasin, de trop nombreuses jeunes filles qui allaient dépenser plus que prévu. Elles bavaient sur MON petit ami, se pavanaient devant MON petit ami. Elles gloussaient et se dandinaient pour attirer l'attention de MON Yukina mais je réprimais douloureusement mon envie de les emballer à leur tour dans du papier cadeau et de les expédier dans un pays étranger.<p>

Je baissai les yeux sur ma montre et calculai le temps qu'il me restait à attendre qu'il finisse son petit boulot pour enfin me rejoindre. Ce qui était aussi le temps que j'allais encore essuyer à supporter l'attitude provocatrice de ces filles. Bien que d'habitude ce genre de chose ne m'atteignais pas, ce soir j'avais l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas ainsi que cela devait se dérouler.  
>Noël était une veillée que l'on passait entre amoureux, une veillée significative, spéciale. Romantique. Il était donc normal de faire des choses destinées uniquement à la personne que l'on aime. Et il y avait des limites à l'utilisation de son charisme pour vendre !<br>Je me promis en rageant intérieurement que j'en toucherai un mot au propriétaire de ce magasin.

Je levai mon portable en l'air et cadrai, puis pris en photo le sexy Père Noël qui ventait les mérites de mon auteur. Le pire c'était bien que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car il ne vendait que mes mangas. Cet homme était un traître !  
>J'observai un long moment et d'un air absent la photo que j'avais prise, frissonnant car l'air refroidissait de plus en plus et grognai en mettant mon téléphone dans ma poche :<p>

**- Putain, j'adore son visage.**  
><strong>- C'est pas gentil Kisa-san !<strong>

La voix plaintive de mon petit ami me fis sursauter et je tournai la tête, surpris de le voir à ma droite, habillé.  
>Il avait ôté son déguisement à mon grand plaisir et déplaisir. J'étais partagé, le voir déguisé était excitant mais à la fois irritant car d'autres personnes avaient accès à ce joyaux.<br>Il avait cet air contrarié mais quand même content de revoir l'élu de son cœur. De me revoir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus m'en vouloir car je lui disais toujours que j'aimais son visage. Au départ, cela avait été la seule chose qui m'attirais en lui, au départ j'étais une personne démesurément superficielle. J'espérais ne plus l'être aux yeux de Yukina car j'aimais tout de lui. Tout son être.  
>Sa seule présence à mes côtés faisait battre mon cœur la chamade, m'empêchant presque de respirer convenablement.<p>

Mes doigts se mirent à tripoter nerveusement et à l'abri des regards, le fond de ma poche de manteau et j'élevai un regard irrité et lassé vers Yukina. Il me détaillait avec ses magnifiques yeux dorés et je virais instantanément au vermillon. Je marmonnai la voix enrouée pour je ne sais quelle raison.

**- On y va ou pas ? J'ai super froid ! Quelle idée de bosser aussi tard un soir de Noël ?! Ça fait un moment que j'attends !**

J'étais stressé, je bafouai et pour éviter de montrer mon malaise, je faisais ce que je savais mieux faire, à savoir râler. Je voulais rentrer, j'en avais marre de rester dehors et de voir toutes ces filles avoir des yeux brillants devant Yukina. Il n'y avait que moi qui avais ce droit, pas les autres. Et puis, je souhaitais perdre un minimum de temps dehors pour gagner un maximum d'intimité avec lui.  
>Je me faisais égoïste, je savais que c'était un sentiment négatif mais je ne pouvais réprimer cette irrésistible envie de rester seul avec lui. La dernière fois que l'on s'était vus remontait à presque deux semaines.<p>

Je redressai ma tête et hoquetai, il me souriait non chaleureusement comme à son habitude mais il avait un air malicieux et fier. Il se baissa et rapprocha son visage du mien. Je reculai subitement, en posant sa main sur le haut de son torse et évitai son regard en tournant la tête.

**- On est dehors je te rappelles !**  
><strong>- Kisa-san, tu étais si impatient de me revoir ? Je suis sortis plus tôt du boulot et je t'ai vu venir, tu n'as attendu que dix minutes maximum. <strong>

Sa voix sensuelle et naïve à la voix m'électrifiai. Il avait analysé chacun de mes mots ? Les retournant maintenant contre moi, il me montrait à quel point j'avais été pas assez franc avec lui.  
>Je lui tirai la langue et lui tournai le dos en me mettant à marcher en direction de mon appartement. Pas assez certain qu'il me suivait, je me retournai et le vit qui me souriait encore avant de venir marcher à mes côtés.<p>

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais il tenait une grande poche de la main droite de la taille d'un tableau. Une de ses œuvres ? Cela m'intriguai car je n'avais jamais vu ce qu'il peignait. Il remarqua mon soudain intérêt pour ce qu'il tenait fermement et le cacha encore plus de ma vision.

**- Tu verras à la maison !**

J'haussai les sourcils, dubitatif. Je me demandai ce que pouvait être ce tableau pour qu'un homme comme lui en fasse tout un mystère. D'habitude, ce faux Prince aux airs d'ange ne savait pas tenir sa langue, il était si enjoué qu'il lui était quasi impossible de me cacher quelque chose longtemps. Si, un soir de fête en plus, il imposait son rythme et son mystère autour d'un quelconque fait, tout portait à croire qu'il manigançait quelque chose.

Et un Prince peut rapidement se transformer en méchant guerrier si son plan est bien échafaudé.

Nous finîmes par arriver chez moi, en rigolant sur je ne sais quelle blague que l'on m'avait dite à la rédaction. Ou peut être sur le beau petit couple que formaient mon boss et Ritsu. Ils étaient marrants ces deux là. Je rentrai, suivis de près par mon petit ami puis lorsqu'il ferma la porte, je me retournai et croisai les bras autour de mon torse. Je m'appuyai sur la table de ma salle à manger et désignai de la tête sa main chargée.

**- Alors ? C'est quoi ?**

Il s'avança vers moi, observant confus le manteau que j'avais gardé à l'intérieur alors qu'il faisait plutôt chaud et s'exclama en le brandissant en ma direction :

**- Joyeux Noël Kisa-san !**

J'ouvrai la bouche, littéralement choqué par cette révélation. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, et puis jamais personne ne m'avait offert un tableau ! Je le saisis fermement et ouvris la poche avec délicatesse pour constater son intérieur.

J'enlevai la couche de plastique qui me dérangeais et observai tout en rougissant fortement ce que m'offrait le tableau. La bouche mi ouverte, le visage sûrement aussi cramoisi que son précédent costume, je levai lentement les yeux vers Yukina, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

En réponses à mes questionnements intérieurs, il prit la parole en hésitant, la voix moins assurée que d'habitude.

**- En fait... l'idée de me déguiser en Père Noël était venue d'un ami à l'université et tu sais... la fille qui m'a demandé de faire ce défilé m'a aussi habillé pour mon petit boulot. En me voyant, elle a tout de suite décrété qu'il ne fallait pas que cette image de moi se perde alors un ami assez fort en portraits m'a dessiné. Ils m'ont ensuite offert le tableau en me disant que ce serait le cadeau parfait pour celui ou celle que j'aimais et... Bon je t'avoue que je trouve ça super arrogant et j'en ai un peu honte mais tu avais l'air d'avoir aimé ma tenue tout à l'heure.**

Je baissai de nouveau les yeux vers le tableau où était super bien dessiné mon petit ami en tenue de "Sexy Noël". Je n'aurai jamais cru avoir un tel cadeau ! Je souris, attendris et amusé puis lui dis d'un ton sarcastique :

**- Il y a justement la place qu'il faut dans les toilettes !**

Yukina m'adressa une plainte boudeuse enfantine à laquelle je répondis en rigolant. Je finis par rougir à mon tour et par murmurer un **"Merci'** pitoyablement inaudible.

Je posai donc le tableau sur la table en me retournant puis fus rapidement pris en étau par les robustes bras de mon petit ami.

Je m'assis alors sur la table et le fixai confus.

**- Et mon cadeau Kisa-san ?**

Je reculai ma tête, voyant ses lèvres s'approcher dangereusement des miennes et rougis encore plus à sa dernière remarque. J'évitai son regard et bafouai :

**- Tu n'en as pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps j'étais débordé et...**

**- Arrête de me mentir.**

Je tournai la tête vers lui, étonné et embarrassé. J'avais évidemment un cadeau mais il était minable comparé à la merveille que venait de m'offrir mon petit ami. A part si...

Je lui souris sensuellement de façon soudaine et me penchai en avant pour murmurer à son oreille :

**- Alors trouve-le. **

Une lueur excitée brûla dans ses yeux, il fit un sourire de coin imperceptiblement satisfait et baissa les yeux sur mon corps. Une des deux mains quitta la table pour se poser sur ma nuque, ce qui me fit frémir. Je ne savais pas quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'il puisse croire qu'un cadeau pouvait se cacher à cet endroit.

Ensuite, la seconde main se joignit à la première pour se mettre à tâter mes membres tel un gendarme à la douane. Même si les endroits qu'ils touchaient étaient séparés de ma peau par de nombreuses couches, mes nerfs étaient à vif. Je sentais chaque parcelle de son toucher sur moi comme s'il le faisait sur ma peau.

Je n'arrivai pas à distinguer son expression mais je le devinais assez concentré pour remarquer ce genre de détails. A savoir qu'il m'infligeait de terribles souffrances morales. Ne pas lui sauter dessus maintenant, et attendre.

Il finit par comprendre que les couches étaient bien trop épaisses pour qu'il puisse trouver rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et entreprit d'ouvrir mon manteau. Ensuite, il glissa directement ses mains scruteuses sous ma chemise, brûlant ma peau au contact de ses doigts.

Je sursautai et sentis ma frustration grimper à une vitesse fulgurante. Mes mains s'accrochaient fermement à ma table comme pour m'empêcher de faire le pire et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en lui murmurant :

**- Yukina, Soit sérieux ...**

J'aurai dû me douter qu'il allait céder à la tentation, nous étions les mêmes après tout lorsqu'il s'agissait de choisir entre plaisir et autre activité. Je l'entendis ricaner puis ses mains se retirèrent progressivement.

Soulagé bien trop tôt, j'eus un moment d'absence lorsque sa main droite glissa rapidement de mon nombril à mon pantalon pour ensuite se faufiler en dessous. Je gémis aux prises d'un désir encore plus fort mais je me devais de lutter...

**- Yukina !**

Je lui envoyai mon pied au visage, soudain agacé et étonné et m'exclamai :

**- Pervers ! Depuis quand on cache un cadeau à cet endroit ?!**

Il haussa les épaules puis se recula pour me fixer un peu déçu.

Cette vue me pinça le cœur, j'avais encore été trop impulsif et nul. Dire que je ne voulais pas le rendre triste ! J'ouvris la bouche pour m'excuser mais il se pencha de nouveau vers moi et farfouilla l'intérieur de mon manteau avant de s'exclamer euphorique :

- **Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais gardé ton manteau ! Trouvé !**

Je lui souris, ravi, lorsqu'il sortit une petite boite de mon manteau. Il l'observa un court instant, perplexe puis l'ouvrit comme s'il découvrait un trésor de pirates.

Je me raclai la gorge et annonçai :

**- C'est beaucoup moins gros que ton cadeau mais je trouvais que cette bague t'irait à merveille.**

Yukina était encore plus brillant que d'habitude. Il se dégageait de lui une aura digne du roi du Soleil, lumineuse et exquise. Il était profondément heureux et cela me touchait aussi.

Il avait seulement ouvert la boite et la fixait comme s'il n'osait pas briser un mythe. Je me penchai en avant et pris la bague en argent pour la lui mettre au doigt. Me rendant compte de mon action un peu tard, je me redressai et rougis.

Il n'eut pas l'air de vouloir laisser l'occasion passer et me dit :

**- Kisa-san merci ! Tu me demandes en mariage ! **

**- Mais non abrutit...**

Je rougis encore plus et il posa son front contre le mien alors que j'avais de nouveau croisé mes bras.

**- "Kisa-san, tu es vraiment mignon !" **


End file.
